


lean on me

by lgbtpoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, Injury, M/M, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtpoe/pseuds/lgbtpoe
Summary: Poe needs his arm patching up, but there's no doctor on the Millennium Falcon.Finn will have to do instead.(TW: brief mentions of blood)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	lean on me

"Punch it, Chewie!" Poe's voice echoed through the Falcon. 

The ship tore away from the Star Destroyer as fast as it could carry itself. Exhilaration lit up Poe's face. Racing through the hangar, blaster shots aimed at him from all angles; helping Rey escape from Kylo Ren; surviving First Order captivity for the second time; it was enough to distract him from the hole the trooper had shot in his arm. 

Until Finn brought it back to his attention.

"Poe, your arm..." Finn strode to Poe's side, leaving Rey standing in the entrance to the cockpit, aghast at the sight of Poe's wound. 

Poe punched the coordinates for Kef Bir into the Falcon's navigation system, unaware of - or attempting to ignore - the blood rapidly soaking through his shirt sleeve. 

"It's nothing, buddy," he said, still refusing to make eye contact with Finn. "Bigger things to worry about right now, huh? Landing gear's screwed, they're still close enough to track us down. Let's get the hell out of here first."

Poe wasn't wrong, necessarily - Finn was expecting to hear TIE fighters screaming overhead at any moment. But the blunt edge to Poe's voice suggested that he was in pain; not to mention the fact that a startling amount of colour had drained from his skin. His hands shook as he prepared the ship to jump. 

"Poe." Rey was now standing between the pilot and co-pilot's seats. She sounded stern, but couldn't hide the concern in her eyes and furrowed brow. "You need to patch that up."

"You're as white as a wampa," Finn said. A smile tugged at the corner of Poe's mouth at the remark. When he finally looked up at Finn, his eyes were warm and affectionate, as they always were when Finn made him laugh. Finn thought the twinkle in Poe's eyes could light up the night sky. 

"Come on, pal." Finn pulled Poe out of the pilot's seat, letting Rey take his place. With a smirk, he added, "She's a better pilot than you anyway." 

This elicited a gentle shove from Poe. He squeezed Finn's upper arm, letting his hand slip down until he was tracing the lines on Finn's palm and slowly entwining their fingers together.

*****

The Falcon lurched as Rey sent it leaping through hyperspace. Poe rocked back and forth a little, sat atop the holochess table; because of the ship's sudden movement, or the dizziness which spun his head; he didn't know.

Finn hurried into the room with an armful of medical supplies, including a first aid kit which had practically been emptied after the Battle of Crait. He had two of his own shirts slung over his shoulder. Poe gave him a sleepy smile, his lashes hanging low over his dark eyes. It made Finn's heart swell. 

Finn laid out the equipment on the table beside Poe. "Okay. Alright. Where do I start..."

Poe let Finn continue his flustered monologue, barely concealing a humoured smile as he listened to Finn babble nonsense to himself.

Finn finally paused, and took a deep breath. "Okay, uh, it'd be easier if you took your shirt off. It's pretty torn up anyway."

"Wow," Poe teased, "you're real smooth, Finn." 

He unbuttoned his shirt, smirking. Finn turned away, unravelling a roll of bandage to make himself look busy. He thought it wise to not respond to Poe's comment; he'd only embarrass himself.

Finn helped Poe slip his injured arm out of his ruined shirt sleeve. He wetted a scrap of cloth and started dabbing at the wound with it. Poe grimaced and groaned behind his clenched teeth.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Finn sounded a little panicked. Poe's face softened at the tone of his voice and he glanced up, giving Finn silent reassurance as their eyes met. Their faces were centimetres apart - Finn could feel Poe's breath on his neck as he wiped blood from his skin. He felt Poe's eyes on his own, following his gaze as he tended to the cut.

It was bigger than Finn thought - an inch across, probably. He knew he couldn't trust himself to stitch it. He prayed that glue would keep it closed instead.

"This gonna hurt?" Poe asked, breaking the heavy silence between them which had begun to grow uncomfortable. He kept the same encouraging smile on his face, but he was on edge; Finn could tell. Poe had had his fair share of cuts and bruises, and had the scars to show for them, but gritting his teeth through pain was not his forte. After patching up a few of Poe's training injuries, Finn had soon learned this. 

Finn sighed, "I don't know, buddy. I'll be gentle."

He applied a line of glue to Poe's skin and pinched the two sides of the cut together. Poe screwed up his face and started to sway again; he leaned forward, resting his head on Finn's shoulder to keep himself steady. He nuzzled his nose into Finn's neck, trying to even out his shaky breaths.

Finn struggled to concentrate on bandaging Poe's arm. Poe's breath was hot on his neck now, his flyaway curls tickling Finn's jaw. They were so close that he could smell Poe's hair - smoke and engine oil and caf and the sweet cologne which he let Finn borrow sometimes. He thought his mind couldn't wander any further from the task at hand; that was until Poe snaked his free arm around Finn's back and pulled him closer, balling up the fabric of his shirt in his fist. 

Finn's breath audibly hitched in his throat, and he coughed to mask it. "You doin' okay? I'm almost done here," he said, speaking softly into Poe's ear. His lips were nearly grazing Poe's cheek; he fought the urge to close the gap and kiss him.

"Mhmm." Poe's affirmative grunt was muffled, his face still buried in Finn's shoulder. His hand still resting on Finn's back.

Finn was reluctant to pull away - he'd relaxed into Poe's embrace; the flutter in his chest had grown pleasant. The warmth from Poe's body felt like sunlight coursing through his veins. 

He taped down the end of the bandage and trailed his fingers down to Poe's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. Poe leaned back, glancing down at his arm to inspect Finn's handiwork.

Finn grabbed a clean shirt - one of his own, which he'd stumbled across in a closet while raiding the Falcon for first aid supplies - and gave it to Poe, who was still sitting bare-chested on the dejarik table. He cut a strip of fabric from another old shirt and fashioned a tourniquet out of it, tying it around Poe's arm where the blaster wound was bandaged underneath.

"Thanks, buddy," Poe said, giving Finn a groggy smile. 

_Kriff, he's cute,_ Finn thought. He took all of Poe in; his sleeves which were too long and covered his hands, his wild dark curls which stuck to his forehead, the smear of oil on his cheek, the lopsided smile he wore and the sparkle in his eyes as he gazed up at Finn. Finn wanted to kiss him, so much that his chest ached.

Before Finn could decide whether to move closer to Poe, until their faces were pressed together; until he was in Poe's arms again, or to walk away and busy himself with cleaning up, Poe was hopping down off the table, and closing the distance between them. He came closer, taking both of Finn's hands in his own, pulling the other man towards him and moving his hands to rest on Finn's hips. 

Poe's face was millimetres from Finn's; so close that Finn could count the freckles on Poe's nose if he wanted to. He gently bumped his forehead against Poe's; the touch sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. The warmth of Poe's breath danced on Finn's lips as he drew closer still, until there was no space left between them at all; their lips were locked together, chests and torsos pressed against each other. 

It was short, but so very sweet. Poe moved away from Finn's lips and planted kisses all over his face; on his cheeks, nose, forehead. He nestled into Finn's shoulder, moving his lips up his neck and pressing kisses into Finn's hair. Every touch sent a tingle shooting down Finn's limbs.

They pulled apart slowly, savouring how it felt to be so close to one another. Poe lingered for a moment, holding Finn's hands in his own, gazing down at their intertwined fingers.

Neither of them spoke; they didn't need to. It was their own unspoken thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little headcanon!!
> 
> i loved the idea of finn patching up poe's wound in tros and was sad they didn't show it so i wrote it myself (if disney wouldn't do it, someone had to)
> 
> <333


End file.
